


One Last Fight

by ericaj318



Series: The Last Ship - Slattery and Jackson [4]
Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: A sequel to 'Crisis', 'Unease', and 'No Turning Back' continuing the story of Mike Slattery and Haven Jackson as 'The Last Ship' enters season five. Slattery/OC (dual posted on fanfiction.net)





	1. Chapter 1

3 Years Later…

 

Haven was still stationed on the Nathan James as XO under Kara while Mike was an Admiral, currently in command of one of the NAVY’s new ships, the USS Michener. The Great Fleet had just done their first sail since its inception. 

Haven hadn’t seen Mike in four months and she had a surprise for him when they’d be reunited with each other and their friends in Florida. 

“I can’t believe you kept this a secret from Slattery,” Kara commented as they neared the port, “You’re visibly pregnant at five months and he is going to know the second he sees you.”

Haven smiled, “I’m alright with that. It’ll make it that much more fun to see his reaction without even having to say a word.”

Kara shook her head, “Well, get ready because we’re about to dock and you’ll be getting that reaction soon enough,” she paused before she spoke again, unsure if she wanted to open up. Haven was her best friend, though, and she needed someone to talk to, “I would love to have a second baby if Danny would ever slow down just a little bit,” she revealed.

“He will,” Haven tried to reassure Kara, “Danny lives for the fight. But, think of it this way, this baby will be with my parents too because neither Mike nor myself can give up the fight.”

Kara smiled, “Someday you two will. And your children won’t be bitter or hurt because they will know what the Nathan James and their parents have done for our world.”

“Thank you,” she said, “I hope you’re right. But my point is, we all have our things and you’re not alone.”

Kara nodded as the ship docked and they prepared to allow people they hadn’t seen in months, others years, on board the James, which was currently reminiscent of a museum. 

 

Haven took a seat in the mess hall, the agreed upon meetup, to wait for Mike to walk in so she could share her news. Kara was right about not being able to hide her bump, this time around, as he uniform was barely fitting. 

While Haven was lost in thought, Mike entered the space with Andrea Garnett (a woman who Haven always felt threatened by) walking by his side. 

“You’re not going to run into my arms?” Mike began as he grew closer, “You’re gonna make me come to you?”

Haven couldn’t stop the tremendous smile breaking through across her lips, “Well, it’s been a long day and I’m a little tired,” she lied, waiting for him to be slightly closer. 

Mike nodded, “It doesn’t matter as long as you’re here. I’ve miss you so much, Jackson,” he revealed, allowing himself to be vulnerable, a rarity when they were around other people. 

Haven pushed up from the table to stand, “I’ve missed you too. Why did we decide to be on other ships again?” she asked while watching his eyes grow wider as he took in her new, fuller, figure. 

“What if this little reunion had been canceled?” Slattery said shaking his head, “Would you have just told me when the baby was born?” he pulled her into his chest, close enough now to get her in his embrace as he’d wished to do for months.

When he let go, Haven gave him a curious look. She noticed Garnett had moved back out of the room to give them some privacy. “What are you talking about, Admiral?” Haven asked, playfully.

“Don’t try and be cute,” he replied, “I’m thrilled we’re going to have another baby and I know, from that look in your eye, that you loved telling me like this. But, if we have another one, can you tell me once you know? I want to be able to worry about you for the proper amount of time,” he teased at the end of his request.

Haven moved to wrap her arms around him again, nodding against his chest, “I can agree to that but I’m glad you’re happy about our news.”

“How could I not be?” he asked, “I love the idea of our family growing larger but I am not sure I want you on a separate ship or on a ship at all,” he confessed.

Tom walked in just as Haven was going to defend her right to stay on board, so she settled for, “Let’s just talk about it later.”

Garnett and Kara walked in following Tom. Kara gave Haven a look of curiosity about her surprise to which Haven gave her a thumbs up in reply. 

Tom made it to Haven and Mike, with the others, “Well, looks like you two have some news,” he noted with a soft smile.

Haven furrowed her brow, “What are you talking about, Chandler?” She got a good laugh out of his expression until she released him, “You’re right, Tom. We’re pregnant again. Mike just found out too.”

“You’ll never change, will you?” Tom shook his head, “You just have to tell him things in person.”

Mike wrapped his arm around her waist, possessive and protective, “I’ll allow her quirks as long as she remains my girl.”

The group began catching up, Mike urging Haven to sit down by getting the entire group to do so, until it was time for the celebration to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Haven walked by Mike’s side as he prepared to leave the James. Once they were on the deck, Kara turned toward the bridge while the others got off board. 

“I’ll see you shortly, Babe,” Haven announced, aware that Mike thought she was coming to the celebration by his side.

He stopped and looked down at her, his arm still wrapped around her waist, “What do you mean, I’ll see you later?”

She smiled, coyly, “Kara and I are going to give a tourist group a ride on the James. I don’t want to look back on this day and see my current self on the video,” she explained.

“You couldn’t get me out of the festivities too?” he replied, “Don’t I deserve to be hiding away on the James while others are tormented by TV interviews and who knows what else?”

“It’s too late to find out now,” she shrugged, “We’re just giving a short tour of the harbor area. I’ll be back by your side soon, I promise.” She leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. 

Once she pulled back, he was shaking his head, “Just promise you’ll be safe, especially now,” he moved his hand on top of her stomach. 

“You know I will. And, you be careful too,” she placed her hand on top of his, “We’ve made it months apart, we can last a few more minutes.”

He leaned down and kissed her before releasing his hold and exiting the ship. Haven watched as he walked, until he was out of her view, before she took her place on the bridge with Kara. 

  
  
  


Kara and Haven’s tour was going smoothly until the unexpected happened, the NAVY was under attack. 

Gator, who was only present as an observer for the day, plotted an attack to take down some of the gunners destroying what they’d built. 

Kara listened to his plan and looked at Haven, who was visibly sick with worry because Mike was there. “What do you think? My gut says we don’t attack.”

Haven shook off her worry and answered, “You’re right. We can’t take them all and they don’t know were here. If we give ourselves away, the James will be gone just like our new ships at the Port.”

“Sit tight,” Kara turned to Gator and ordered, before looking at their tourists. “When the attack is over, we need to get these people back to land.”

“We can send them with a few of our best,” Haven agreed, “Once we know what’s going on, we can better form a plan. Do you want me in the CIC, Captain?” she followed with, prepared to take her old position.

Kara shook her head, “No, our radar isn’t working. Something hit our technology just like those planes shooting down our ships. I need you here to back me up or tell me if what I’m doing is not in this ship’s and crew’s best interest.”

“Yes ma’am,” Haven answered, moving back to her seat on the bridge, binoculars in hand to attempt to see anything that was going on where her husband was. 

Once they assault was over, Haven hoisted herself off of her chair, “It’s over, for now. Who do you want to send to get these people back to shore before we find cover? We can’t stay in the open if this enemy wants to destroy the NAVY.”

“You’re right. Ok,” she looked at Gator and Miller, “You two take the guests back. Gator, you should stay with them. You did not come here and put on that uniform for this.”

Gator shook his head, “I want to be with the James for whatever this is we’re facing. I’d like to be considered back in active duty if you’ll have me?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, of course. Thank you.”

Gator and Miller disappeared to gather their guests into the boat and return them to shore, which was hopefully safe now. 

Kara turned from the scene to see Haven, her hand on her stomach still visibly worried, “Jackson, if anyone can survive the attack we saw today, it’s Admiral Mike Slattery,” she reassured her friend and first officer.

Haven nodded, a small laugh escaping her lips, “You’re probably right,” she took a deep breath, “I’d just feel better if we could actually communicate. Let’s go look for places to take cover while we wait for Gator and Miller to get back. It’ll take my mind off of this whole thing.”

Kara nodded and followed Haven to their meeting room off the bridge.

  
  


“Captain, the rescue boat has returned,” a crew member called into the meeting room where Haven and Kara were hard at work. 

“Thank you,” Kara replied, “Once they are aboard, I will announce a course heading.”

The crewman shut the door just as an announcement took over their radios. The ruthless leader of Panama forced himself into all mediums to announce his plans to unite all of America, North and South, as one country and to claim ownership of the attack. 

Haven switched off the radio before looking at their map and possible plans, “At least we know we need to head South, now.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, but…”

She was cut off by the door opening to reveal Mike Slattery, his whites blood stained, on the other side of the door. Haven looked up at the sound of the door and raced into Slattery’s arms once she saw him, standing there. 

“This is the reaction I wanted from you earlier,” he whispered, “I’m so grateful you’re ok. The James outdoes herself, once again.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Slattery changed out of his blood stained uniform into the one hung in a frame on the James before Kara called everyone to one place so she could brief them all on what happens next, in a rousing speech. 

Many of you, here, are new to the Navy, new to this ship. 

Some of you, we’ve been here before. 

Either way, what happened in Mayport is not something you ever get used to. 

It hurts. And it was meant to hurt. That’s what our enemy wanted to do. 

And today, he succeeded. It caught us off guard, sent a powerful message, trying to shake our resolve. 

But a war isn’t lost because we’re hurt. 

For over 200 years, the United States Navy has built, sustained, and protected its war-fighting culture. This attack doesn’t change that. 

In fact, it will once again bring out the best in us. 

Our enemies have underestimated us. 

And if you doubt that, look back at the past few years. Look at the people who’ve been on this ship. When trouble arises, we have proven time and time again, no matter the enemy, no matter the odds, one ship can do it. This ship can do it. 

  
  


After, Kara called Mike, Haven, and Burk into the Situation Room to evaluate the different routes South she and Haven plotted. 

“Here’s a spot where we can refuel and reload supplies,” Burk pointed out.

Kara nodded, “We have to imagine we’ll run into trouble on the way there.”

Mike nodded, “Those planes that made the attack can only fly around two hundred and seventeen miles, so they came from a boat or land nearby.”

Haven was watching him carefully. He seemed consumed in the action but she was worried about when the events of the day would catch up with him. She interjected, “We need to go slow and stay in island coverage whenever possible while remaining at emcon.”

Mike gave her an approving nod, “CO, what’s our six?”

Kara gave the first sigh, in regard to the day, “Sir, the virus knocked out our satellites offline, leaving us with no GPS capabilities. Some E-Loran beacons are still up, but once we get thirty miles off the coast, they’re useless.” She paused very briefly, “CIC reports radar, targeting, and weapon systems were all shut down once the four hundred hertz power grid fried.”

Mike shook his head, “So we can’t see or shoot?”

Haven answered, “Correct. We able to hot-wire passive sonar, so at least we can hear. And the five-inch can shoot, it just can’t move. We also have CIWS and crew-served weapons,” she explained. 

Slattery moved to his next concern and asked, “What about comms?”

“We had to zero out our crypto, so we can’t call fleet command without giving away our location or plan of action,” Haven answered again, “We’re alone.”

Kara nodded after Haven spoke, then the two women went silent to see what Slattery had in mind. 

He spoke quick, “Gustavo doesn’t know we’re alive, so we have that to our advantage. So, we’re going to head to the restock location and then continue South and take the fight to him. Anyone have any questions?”

Burk, Kara, and Haven shook their heads causing Kara and Burk to leave the room but Haven stayed behind.

 

“Mike, can we talk for a second?” she asked, placing her hand on top of his where it sat on the map. 

He looked at her, a laugh almost on his lips, “Why wouldn’t we be able to?”

She shook her head, “I just want to make sure you’re ok after what happened today. You haven’t said anything,” her tone was filled with concern.

He removed his hand from under hers, only so he could grab a hold of it instead. “I can’t say anything about it, not yet. My only solace is that you are ok and, by some miracle, the James remained unharmed. Once we take out this son of a bitch, I can process the events,” he explained.

Haven nodded, “I understand. I just wanted to make sure there was nothing I could do to help. But, if you’re good then let’s get to the bridge and do what we do best.”

“I’d prefer you on land,” he commented, his eyes darting briefly to her stomach, “But, I know better then to try and tell you what to do. And, having you by my side is the only way I want to take down our latest foe,” he confessed.

She interlocked her fingers with his, “That’s good because being by your side is the only way I want to win this war, too. Don’t worry too much, ok? I won’t go on land missions unless we’re forced on land, and I’ll take it easy.”

“Somehow, I feel like you won’t be able to make good on that promise, but I’ll take it for now,” he replied, moving closer to her so he could steal a kiss. He released her lips and said, “Are you ready to do this?”

“I said I’m ready to do what we do best,” she answered, “You belong on the James so in that respect, all is right in the world,” she looked down suddenly.

Slattery placed his fingers under Haven’s chin, gently getting her to look at him again, “What is it? You look like you’re about to cry and that is not something I see from you, except on the rare occasion.”

“I thought I was gonna lose you today,” she confessed, still fighting to hold the tears back, “And, I was terrified you were going to leave me for Garnett the entire time you were on the Michener. I tried to keep that to myself but I have too many emotions running through me,” she finished, catching a change in his eyes.

He placed his hand on her face, tenderly, “Garnett was killed today but she was never a romantic interest for me. She was one of my best and oldest friends,” he confessed.

Haven bit her lip, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think about today and I’m so sorry she’s gone.”

Mike gave a small nod in reply before he leaned down and placed his lips to hers once more. This time the kiss was filled with passion, the kind that comes when almost lose the one you love.


	4. Chapter 4

The James was within ten miles of the supply stop when the crew discovered a completely destroyed containment ship. 

Kara and Slattery moved out of the bridge to take a closer look. Haven yelled out to them, almost immediately, “We have a bulldog incoming!”

Kara was back inside, “Start evasive maneuvers. Man your battle stations!” 

Haven picked up the red phone to the CIC, “Guys, you have to shoot that down.” She hung up and watched the incoming threat. 

Slattery stepped back in just as Kara and Haven were breathing a sigh of relief thanks to the CIWS. Burk walked into the bridge right after.

“We’ve spotted a corvette class warship from our stern,” Burk announced.

Slattery and Haven made eye contact, speaking at the same time, “We’re outgunned.”

“Then, we’ll have to outrun it,” Kara replied before giving the order to move ahead at Flank 3. She turned to Burk, Slattery, and Haven, “Let’s go to the CIC and figure out what our next move is because we can’t outrun this ship forever.”

The four exited the bridge and went below deck.

“Gustavo is targeting any ship in the sea to let everyone know that he owns this ocean now,” Mike announced one they reached the charts and Kara began marking the spots where they could faintly hear the warship.

Haven jumped into one of the seats and placed her headphones on to assist. 

 

After listening repeatedly, Haven pulled off her headset and stood back up to join the others at the charts, laying over what would normally be their radar. “They’re moving in a routine search pattern. They didn’t intend to find us and from the distance, it may not realize who we are,” she explained.

Mike shook his head, astonished, “You got all that from a few minutes at your old station? Why did we ever move you out of this room?”

“Because you wanted me closer,” Haven replied with a wink before looking back down at the map just as Kara began to speak.

“They may not know who we are, but we used CIWS and didn’t utilize fire control radar. We tipped our hand,” she began, “The corvette may not know we’re the Nathan James, but they do know we’re a part of the US Navy.”

Burk nodded, “What if we could make it look like there were more then one ship like us out here? And, we can only hide behind this island for so long.”

Slattery crossed his arms and began to pace while Kara, Burk, and Haven continued to stare at the charts to find a solution to their current problem. 

 

“Slattery, we have our EMATT on board that would look like a submarine if we deployed it,” Haven stated, optimistically. 

Kara replied before Mike could, “That’s brilliant. After we send it out to drive the corvette away from our path, we can deploy the rubber ducks to act as a third ship.”

“Our ‘fleet’ chases the loan corvette here,” Slattery pointed to the spot on the map, “where our stationary five-inch is waiting.”

Haven nodded, “We can use the ship itself to aim the five-inch. If this all goes to plan then we’ll have a clear path again. We can get our supplies and fuel without obstacle.”

Burk looked at Slattery, “We need to mark the window in the bridge as an aiming tool for our navigator and help him steer to ensure we get the corvette. We’re only going to get one chance.”

Mike nodded, “You’re right.” He looked at Haven, placing his hands on her upper arms, “I want you in your station here. You’ve got the best set of ears we’ve ever had so you can tell us if the corvette shifts away from our path, in any way. Even the smallest turn matters in this scenario,” he instructed before giving Kara a glance, looking for approval.

Kara nodded, “I’ll stay down here as well to map what Jackson hears. We can do this.”

Mike and Burk left the CIC, designated teams deployed their ‘fellow fleet ships’, while Haven and Kara went back in time to their early years to map out the enemy’s path. 

 

“The corvette is moving toward the EMATT’s position,” Haven announced. 

Kara nodded, “Activate Eddie,” causing Haven to laugh, forgetting they’d named it.

Once Eddie was on, the corvette turned away from it. Haven smiled to herself, in her station, “The corvette is moving away. Our plan is working.”

After the announcement, Haven continued listening as the corvette was nearing the position of the rubber ducks. The sound indicated that the warship was no longer moving toward the decoy and their planned position. 

Haven told Kara and then picked up her phone to the bridge and Slattery, “Admiral, the corvette turned away from our planned course. She will not be in position for our five-inch to work, not stationary anyway,” she shared.

Slattery couldn’t help but lower his voice at first to respond, “I always love it when you call me by my title.” He resumed his normal tone, “Keep listening and we’ll be back in touch,” he hung up the phone.

Haven looked to Kara, “They are deciding what to do next and will call back, Captain.”

Kara shook her head, “Call me Kara, Jackson. You and I have been friends and colleagues for too long for that.”

Haven gave her a nod just as the phone rang, “CIC, Jackson.” Haven answered.

“We’re going out into open water to face the corvette,” Slattery shared, “We have one chance. I know you can hear, even when we’re at full speed. Tell me if that warship makes any adjustments to their course,” he requested.

Haven nodded, “Yes sir,” she hung up the phone and put her headphones back on as Kara took the same call. 

Haven listened closely, focusing harder to distinguish from the louder noise the James was now making and the corvette.

A new noise caught Haven’s attention, “Ma’am, a torpedo is on its way.”

Kara nodded, “Reactivate the EMATT to confuse the torpedo.”

Haven listened again and heard the torpedo detonate, pulling off her headset once again, “It worked. Our EMATT is gone, but we avoided the hit.” She picked up the phone to the bridge.

“Slattery.” she heard Mike’s voice, which still sent shivers down her spine even in this situation. 

Haven refocused, “Sir, you need to aim ahead of the ship to offset the delay.”

She heard him agree at the same time he began yelling, “Brace!” and ending the call. Haven didn’t grab her console quick enough before impact and the hit sent her down to the floor, landing on her side. 

Kara grunted from her own slide, but she was using the table and stayed upright, but she saw Haven fall. “Jackson, are you alright?”

Haven got up slowly, feeling fine though being pregnant she couldn’t answer one hundred percent, “I think I’m good,” as she sat back down, just in time for her suggestion to allow success as the corvette was breaking down the middle from the James.

 

Haven stayed at her current post until the supply run and refuel was complete. She knew Kara must have told Mike she fell because once things were settled, he appeared in CIC.

“Jackson, may I see you for a moment?” Mike asked, only leaning into the room.

Haven nodded as she put up her headset and stood to follow him. He lead her to Tom’s quarters where he pulled  _ Moby Dick  _ off Tom’s shelf.

“Did you need something, Babe?” she asked, after a considerable about of silence. 

Mike looked up after opening the book, “I just needed you by my side again. It feels strange to be on the James and not right next to each other,” he confessed before adding, “Kara told me you fell when we were hit, are you alright?” he asked, his eyes focused on her swollen abdomen. 

“I believe I’m fine,” Haven replied, “And, I am more then happy to be near you again. Did you finally decide to read Tom’s favorite?” she changed the subject. 

Mike grinned, letting out a guttural laugh, “I plan on skimming it. I’m using it as a code to tell Fleet Command that we’re ready to fight.”

“That’s brilliant,” she replied, her voice awe struck, “Can I help?”

Mike shook his head, “I wish you could but there’s only one copy. You can keep me company while you rest,” he instructed, looking up from the pages of the book to make eye contact with her. 

Haven shook her head, taking a seat just to ease his mind, “If you’re going to force me to sit over here on the bed, will you at least sit with me? I just started being able to feel the baby move, maybe you could help me look for movement to ease your mind,” she ran her hand over her stomach, catching his head shake and grin at the way she was trying to play him.

Slattery nodded, giving in easily since they had been apart for so long, and stood to move to the bed, climbing on beside her. He had one hand looking through  _ Moby Dick  _ for a passage to send his message and the other on her stomach, genuinely hoping to feel their baby move. 

 

Until Next Week….


	5. Chapter 5

“Any luck finding a passage that’ll let Tom  
know we’re ready?” Haven asked, lying within Mike’s arms, his hand resting on her bump.  
She received one of his famous grunts in response to her inquiry as she moved her hand to lay beside his, hoping to feel something. Haven knew she hadn’t hit the ground very hard but she was still afraid that any fall could harm their baby growing within her.  
“I think I have one,” Mike announced, shaking her train of thought.   
But in that same moment, both of their hands felt a tiny, almost unnoticeable, kick from within. Haven breathed a deep sigh of relief which Mike heard.  
He wasn’t going to let her live it down as he asked, “Didn’t you say everything was fine and we had nothing to worry about? You seem pretty relieved to me.” He was teasing her but he had also felt a weight lifted from his chest when the baby kicked.  
Haven rolled toward him, giving his strong muscular arm a playful slap. “I was 98% sure the baby was ok but there was, of course, a part of me that was worried. I didn’t want to make you any more concerned by acting frantic or panicked,” she revealed causing his lips to turn into a knowing grin.  
“I see,” Mike began, “Well, none of that really matters now, does it? Because that little guy or girl in there is alright.” He leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her head.  
Haven smiled warmly before she spoke again. “So, you found something in ‘Moby Dick’ we can use to get Tom a message?”  
Mike nodded proudly before helping her off the bed so he could join her.   
Haven watched as Mike radioed back to the States and told Tom the page number and line for their message. The James was ready to fight. After he hung up, Mike hopped down from his seat and grabbed Haven’s hand, “I believe we are do for a proper reunion,” he whispered, guiding her back to his cabin.  
Once they were inside with the door closed, Slattery gently pressed Haven against the wall, engulfing her mouth with his own. Haven pulled away just slightly, “What’s gotten into you, Admiral?” she teased.  
He shook his head with a laugh as he started working on the buttons of her uniform, “You didn’t show this much with Nolan,” he commented earning a gentle slap from her.  
“Nolan broke me so now I stretch much easier,” she replied matter-of-factly, “But, I don’t think commenting on my size is going to get your what you desire,” she challenged with a sly grin on her lips.   
Slattery finished her jacket, slipping it off her shoulders, leaving her in only her Navy t-shirt, which he noticed clung tightly to her abdomen. “I happen to find you very attractive when you’re expecting.”  
Haven shook her head before she resumed the kiss, starting on his buttons smiling into his mouth from his grateful grunt. 

“What’s our status?” Mike asked once he entered the Situation Room to see Haven, Kara, and Burk already there standing around the map.   
Burk answered first, “Radar is up and running and the 5-inch is fully operational.”  
Mike nodded, “That’s good because I suspect we’ll need it. Other reports?” he couldn’t help himself as he flashed a devious grin Haven’s way.   
The meeting was interrupted by a message from the bridge, Gator’s voice came through, “Captain, we have an unidentified low flier coming in. They aren’t in range to open comms with yet. Action plan?”  
Kara looked at Mike for guidance but he bowed his head, giving her full judgement on the situation. “On our way,” Kara answered as she stood, followed by the others, making their way to the bridge.  
Once the team was in position on the bridge, Kara hailed the craft. “Airship approaching, identify yourself and prepare to alter course on my command. Over.”  
The bridge went silent as they awaited a response, Haven moving closer to Mike’s side and grasping onto his hand.   
Finally, a voice responded, more familiar then they’d expected. Tom Chandler answered Kara’s call, “Happy to alter course on your command, Captain, but we’re requesting permission to land in a minute, so don’t send us too far.”  
The crew exchanged smiles at the arrival, well timed, of their leader whether he was in that position or not.   
Kara spoke on the radio again, “Permission granted.” She hung up and looked at Slattery and Jackson, “I’m going to stay on the bridge. Will you two go greet our guest?”  
“Of course, Captain,” Haven replied, turning to exit the bridge with Mike’s hand still within hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Haven and Slattery greeted Tom in the ship’s helicarrier as ordered, but neither would have had it any other way. 

“You’re right on time,” Mike commented once Tom was off the helo, “I expect you’re here with a plan to save the day.”

Tom grinned, sending a nod to Haven, before he replied, “I do. We are going to host the leaders of Cuba and Mexico on the  _ James _ . They are going to put aside their issues and help us defend the Gulf from Gustavo,” he explained as if it was a simple task.

“I’m sorry,” Haven replied, “You think those two countries are going to agree to this?” she glanced at Slattery, “I see why you came to handle this yourself.” She gently elbowed Slattery, “My husband is great but I don’t think his quick temper could handle this request,” she teased.

Mike leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, “And that’s why I married you because you know me better then anyone else.”

The three moved into the ship and straight to the situation room where Tom laid out his idea for each country in order to protect from further invasion from Gustavo. 

 

Shortly after, the leaders arrived and Haven attempted to stay out of the room for negotiations but her baby bump was far too interesting for her plan to work, so she was trapped in the Situation Room with Tom, Mike, President Aguilar, and Senor Fuentes.

“You allow your crew to serve while so heavily pregnant?” President Aguilar asked before the negotiations could begin. 

Haven cleared her throat and spoke as diplomatically as possible, “Sir, I am only five months along and very capable of continuing my position aboard  _ Nathan James _ .”

“I like it,” Senor Fuentes interjected, “Women want to be treated as equals but they can’t work while they’re expecting. You’re a good example, Officer Jackson, I’m quite sure you are a very good second-in-command on this ship.”

Slattery was not a fan of the way Fuentes was speaking to his wife and interrupted, “Now that we have XO Jackson’s status cleared up, can we discuss what we are here for?”

Haven resisted the urge to give Mike a smile at his jealousy as Tom began to explain to the two men how serious their situation was if Gustavo makes it to them and takes over their countries.

Initial negotiations didn’t go well as both leaders left the room enraged, leaving Tom, Mike, and Haven.

“Well, that went well,” Slattery commented, sarcastically.

Tom shook his head, “Any ideas? I thought, for sure, if their own countries and power was threatened they would both jump right in.”

“You’ve laid out the plan. I’m not sure what else you could do to show them other then Gustavo attacking right now,” Haven replied before shaking her head, “Yeah, that’s not something you’re supposed to say outloud.”

Tom suppressed a chuckle which Mike was unable to do, before he suggested, “Let’s get back to the bridge for the time being.”

 

Haven walked onto the bridge and took her station, Kara at hers, leaving Slattery and Chandler in their element but with no official place. 

Gator broke the calm silence, “Sir, there are enemy aircrafts approaching. They’re headed straight for us.”

Kara paused and looked at Tom, “You know the drill, Foster,” was all he said. She nodded and got on the shipwide comm, “General quarters! Man your stations!”

Haven pulled her phone, “Bridge to CIC, enemy aircrafts inbound, I’m going to need you guys to shoot them down before they do us any harm.” She hung up the phone before glancing at Mike nervously. He gave her a nod of approval as they waited for the next move. 

“Captain,” Haven added as Mexico and Cuba’s leaders stepped onto the bridge, “I think we’ll need more firepower, just to be safe.”

“Let my men fight by your side,” both leaders offered in unison. 

Between the 5-inch, guns from the deck, and their newly acquired helo, the  _ James  _ defeated the threat with no damage. 

Haven struggled to get down from her chair, but managed without anyone noticing or trying to help her, and walked to Slattery’s side.

Tom grabbed the radio and ordered an open channel so everyone could hear him, and then he spoke:

“This is Nathan James calling Gustavo Barros. We just took out your air wing, and you didn’t lay a glove on us. And you can mark that up along with your Corvette. Payback for Mayport. You may have his us hard, but you didn’t finish us. You know why? Because you can’t. And now Mexico and Cuba have joined the fight. So this message goes out to all of Central and South America. There is a choice now. Join us. Send Gustavo back into the dirt hole he crawled out of. We fight for peace. But make no mistake -- we will fight. And this ship and this crew? They’re damn good at it. So, Gustavo...come at us again. I dare you. This is Nathan James. Out.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Mexico and Cuba positioned their ships along their coasts, both fifteen miles from  _ Nathan James _ in the middle. Together, they lined the water with land mines and other explosives before taking stations to wait on Gustavo to make his move.

Slattery chose to position himself in the CIC along with Haven. She was on radar while he commanded the group. 

“Anything?” Slattery asked, breaking the silence as he paced. 

Haven turned to face him, “No sir, nothing yet.”

“Bridge to CIC,” they heard Tom’s voice. Mike answered, “CIC.”

Tom replied, “I think they can hear your pacing throughout the entire ship,” he playfully mocked before ending the call, causing Mike to shake his head.

Haven shrugged, “You have been pacing an awful lot. I don’t think you were this nervous when I was delivering our first child,” she added with a laugh. 

“That’s because you are someone I can trust. That lessens the nerves,” Mike answered, “I’ve got a bad feeling about our allies,” he shook his head as he resumed pacing.

Haven placed her headset back on just as something appeared on the radar. She placed her hand in the air to move Slattery in her direction. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, immediately concerned, forgetting the mission briefly.

Haven laughed, “Yes, my love. I waved because three ships just came into our radar,” she gestured toward her screen. 

Mike smiled down at her, “It’s about time,” he got on the comms, “CIC to Bridge, Gustavo’s ships are here. Suggest adjusting course to the left slightly to steer them toward the land mines.”

“CIC, Bridge here. Acting on your idea. Let us know if we have any success,” Tom replied.

Haven watched the radar closely to see, with pride, that the lead ship was taken down by their trap. She heard, even with her headset on, an approval grunt from Slattery. 

“The remaining ships are changing course to avoid the land mines,” Haven announced. 

Mexico took care of the second ship but the third gets off a hit on the  _ James  _ before they realize it’s a Duke Class. 

“What’s the damage?” Slattery nearly yelled into his comm. He looked at Haven once he had his answer, “Wanna go to the engine room with me? Seems they messed up our fuel lines and we’re currently sitting ducks,” he explained.

 

“How’d Gustavo get a Duke Class warship?” Haven asked as she walked by Slattery’s side.

Slattery shrugged, “I hope we survive this battle to find out.”

“Don’t think like that,” she replied, giving his forearm a comforting squeeze, “This is the  _ Nathan James  _ you’re talking about.”

He smiled at her, “I forget sometimes, how positively you can look at the world around you. Just another one of the many reasons why I’m so glad we found each other,” he paused his steps to face her, leaning down and cupping her cheek, before he placed his lips to hers. 

Their kiss was brief but it packed more emotion then anyone could have imagined, if they’d witnessed it. 

Haven watched from the sidelines as Mike worked with the engine crew to find a way to change to fuel’s path and allow the ship to move. 

“Jackson, step back,” Slattery ordered as they prepared to attempt their first fix, “I don’t know what this is going to do and you are not to be in range of any risks or danger.”

Haven shook her head with a smile crossing her lips from his protective nature as she did what he asked. He was right, though, as the fix overheated and caught fire. The team quickly put it out but they were back at square one. 

Mike groaned in frustration, “I’m going to need something a lot stronger to make this work.”

Haven watched as they brought in their next idea to fix the problem but while they were helping with the engines, the  _ James  _ took another hit. 

The second plan worked, “Engine room to Bridge, we can move. What just hit us?”

Tom’s voice answered, “An Iowa class ship and Cuba’s gone silent. Get back to the CIC. Bridge out.”

 

Slattery and Haven raced back to the CIC to asses the situation. “It’s clear Cuba gave them these ships because there’s no other possible way any of this makes sense,” Haven commented as she took her seat.

“I think you’re right. Gustavo must have made them a better offer,” Mike replied before beginning a weapons check with the crew to make a plan of attack. 

Burk spoke up, “Sir, we have six torpedos and they are our most likely weapon to make any kind of dent in that ship.”

“Shoot three,” Slattery ordered. 

Haven watched her monitor after his order was taken out, speaking when she had a report to offer. “Sir, there was detonation but only one.”

“That’s not enough for a ship like that,” he shook his head, “Fire the other three,” he ordered once more.

Burk nodded but added, “That’ll zero us out on non crew handled weapons.”

Before Burk could act on Slattery’s command, the  _ James  _ took another hit, one that shook the CIC. Haven grabbed ahold, tightly, to her station so she wouldn’t fall again but she knew, like everyone else in the room, that a hit like that was going to mean extensive damage.

Once the ship stabilized, Mike moved to Haven’s side, “Are you ok?”

She nodded, “Yes, and I appreciate your concern Babe, but right now, we have much bigger issues to deal with,” she refocused his priorities from her and their unborn baby to the  _ James _ . 

“You’re right,” he nodded, visibly not wanting to walk away from her side, lucky for him the Bridge called and he didn’t have to. 

Once his conversation ended, Haven asked, “What’s our plan?”

“We’re retreating to the Florida Keys for repairs because we can’t fight in this condition. It would be a suicide mission,” Slattery explained, though his face showed how much he wanted to finish off that battleship. 

Haven stood, shaky from bracing herself so hard, causing Mike to steady her. He began to think she should stay in Florida when they stop, for her safety and the baby’s. She spoke, shaking him from his thoughts, “We’ll get another chance to take down this son of a bitch, I promise. We’ll finish this thing, together, like we always do.”


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another time jump, one I wasn’t prepared for but I did my best. Hope you guys enjoy. Please leave reviews :)

 

3 months later…

 

Haven, almost nine months pregnant, walked onto the  _ James  _ with Tom while it was still undergoing repairs. They found Mike moving through the ship, checking for progress. 

Tom cleared his throat to get Mike’s attention. It worked and Mike turned to see Tom and Haven in front of him, the second person causing him to give a slight frown.

“Haven, what are you doing up and around?” Mike asked, moving to place his hand on her upper arm, “You are due any day if this baby is anything like our son.”

She waved away his concern, “I’m pretty sure if I go into labor we can get me off the ship and to the medical wing with plenty of time. How’s the ship?” she asked, changing the subject.

Mike looked up before replying, “She’s better but she needs some more time. How are things in command?” he returned, his question for Tom or Haven.

Tom took over, “We’ve got some leads on how to fix the damage from the virus and a way to stop anything else from coming. We’re nowhere on Alisha’s killer, still. My meeting today is about a possible lead we have on stopping Gustavo.”

“What kind of lead?” Mike inquired, moving to wrap his arm around Haven’s shoulders.

Tom shrugged, “His big plan came with help from a doctor I’ve crossed paths with. Word is, he’s in Jamaica. So, I’m going to take a team in and bring him back in hopes that he has some information we can use,” he explained.

“I wish I could join your mission,” Haven interjected, “Being stuck at this base for the last three months is literally killing me.”

Mike shook his head, planting a small kiss on the top of her head, “I think you’re being just a bit dramatic, XO. Would a quiet dinner, just the two of us, tonight make it any better?”

Tom hid his laugh, turning away from the pair. He still couldn’t take Mike seriously when it came to romantic moments, just because of his personality. 

Haven noticed Tom’s reaction and almost laughed at him, but caught herself so Mike wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “I think that could help a little,” she began, “But maybe if you actually came home tonight, instead of sleeping in your quarters on the ship, I’d be much happier,” she shared, letting her real issue with their time on land show through. 

Mike smiled softly, “I think I can make that happen,” before he looked at Tom. “Chandler, will you please make sure my very pregnant wife gets back to our home safely?”

“With pleasure,” Tom turned back and replied. 

Haven turned to face Slattery and snuck a quick kiss before she followed Tom and they pair left the ship. 

Haven climbed into Tom’s truck, with more effort then she’d like to admit to. “You can take me to my car. You don’t have to drive me all the way home,” she shared.

Tom shook his head, “You haven’t been with Mike as much as I have these last two or three weeks. He’s worried sick about you and terrified he’ll somehow miss the birth. So, if he wants me to walk you through your front door, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I wish I was by his side instead of doing data entry or anything that allows the Navy to keep me off my feet,” Haven began, “Last time, I was on the ship until I delivered.”

Tom nodded, “I get it but you’re a crew member of the famous  _ Nathan James _ , a symbol like me so they are treating you like a treasure that could break at any second. Don’t let it get you too worked up. Once this is all over, they’ll let up.”

 

The two remained silent for the rest of the ride. Tom walked Haven into her and Mike’s home. Her parents were set to arrive in the next few days with Nolan to prepare to take their new grandchild home with them. Until then, she was pretty much alone. 

“Do you need anything before I head back to command?” Tom asked, shaking Haven from her thoughts.

Haven was about to tell him no when she felt a sharp pain all across her stomach causing her to clutch it, leaning over. Tom moved to her side.

“Are you in labor?” he asked, his voice giving away a hint of the panic he was suddenly feeling.

She took deep breaths to gather herself before she could answer him. Finally, she was able to speak, “I think so. Can you go get Mike and bring him here then we can go to the medical wing?”

Tom shook his head, “Don’t you think we should go there and then I can go get Slattery? I can’t really leave you in your home, alone. What if you have to deliver the baby?”

Haven nodded, his logic was sound, “Ok, call Burk and tell him to bring Mike here. Then you can stay with me until he arrives.”

“Is this debatable? Because I really think getting you to medical would be our wisest course of action,” Tom began to protest but received a shake of Haven’s head, she was unable to answer as another pain took her over. He helped her to the couch instead of arguing further and called Burk. 

Tom got off of his phone as Haven was able to speak again. “Burk is going to grab Mike right now. They shouldn’t be long. Is there anything I can get you? Do you think you should lie down?”

Haven couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the worry coming from the man who’d led her and their crew through much more difficult situations. “No, just sit here with me until Mike arrives. Just in case, have you ever delivered a baby?”

“Are you serious?” Tom asked, his face showing nothing but shock and panic.

“It happened pretty quick last time,” she replied, not wanting to say anything else and add to his state of mind.

Tom calmed himself before he spoke again. “I have. It’s been a few years, emphasis on years, but if it comes to that, I can handle the job,” he confessed.

Haven nodded just before another contraction caused her to hunch over, where she sat. Tom did the only thing he could think of, to help, and start to massage her lower back in an effort to help with the pain. In any other scenario his actions would get him punched by Slattery, but not now. 

Around thirty minutes passed before Haven stood, amid the pain, in frustration, “What’s taking him so long to get here?” she began to pace, not thinking about how her actions might progress her labor. 

Tom stood to walk by her side, supporting her at her elbow. “I’m sure they won’t be much longer. Mike would never risk missing this, I know that for a fact.”

Haven began to feel another contraction but another urge joined it. “Tom, I think it might be time to push,” she panted as she, finally, allowed him to help her back to the couch so she could lie down. 

He looked at her, uncomfortably, “There’s only one way I can really know…”

Haven laughed, even through the pain, “I know that, Chandler. And this will undoubtedly bring us much closer together then either of us ever intended to be.” She undid her pants so she could take them off, along with her underwear. “Will you get a blanket so I don’t have to lay totally exposed?” she requested.

“Of course,” Tom replied, standing to get what she asked for just as Slattery came through the front door, his face red from the stress of thinking he would miss this moment.

Mike saw her laying down and shook his head, “Why are you laying there? We need to get you up and to the hospital facility.”

Haven gave him a small smile as Tom returned and placed the blanket over her. “It’s too late, Babe. Just call the paramedics so they can bring us in after the baby is born. And, then please come hold my hand.”

Mike was shocked but he nodded, pulling out his phone, as Tom lifted the blanket to see if Haven was correct about the baby’s position. 

“You were very right, XO,” Tom confirmed after he saw the baby crowning, “On the next contraction I’m gonna need you to push. Got it?”

Mike hung up and moved to sit on the coffee table, grabbing Haven’s hand in his, “I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here. Are you sure you trust this guy to deliver our baby? I mean, curing a plague and fighting some wars is one thing.”

Haven turned to face Mike, shaking her head, “Just like you, I trust Tom Chandler with my life,” but a contraction cut her short. She beared down and began to push, trying not to think too much of Tom’s location. 

“You’re doing great, Baby,” Mike encouraged as she stopped, waiting for the next one to hit. She gave his hand a squeeze.

Tom looked at Haven, almost a look of regret in his eyes. She could only assume it was because of how his family life was. “You almost got the head out with that one, just a little harder with the next one,” he coached.

Mike knew the pain had returned when he felt how tightly her grip became. He held onto her hand, trying to give her his strength, as she pushed again. Mike was always amazed by her strength because it seemed like there was no end to it and he wondered how he ever lived life without her. 

Mike’s thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of crying filling the room. He looked down to see his second child in Tom’s hands. He caught a small tear in Tom’s eye as he looked down at the baby. 

“Congratulations again, you two,” Tom began as he passed the baby to Have, laying her on her chest, “You have a healthy baby girl.”

Haven smiled at her baby, tears in her eyes, as she looked at Mike to see similar emotions in his. “What should we name her?” 

Mike shook his head, “It’s up to you. You did all the hard work,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Tom stood to look out the window for the paramedics.

“I think we should name her Darien after Tom’s wife,” Haven replied, looking back at their daughter.

Tom heard her and smiled to himself but didn’t turn to face them as more tears threatened to escape. 

Mike nodded, “I love that name. I can’t wait for Darien to meet her brother, Nolan.”


	9. Chapter 9

Six weeks later…

 

Haven walked into Command for her first day back at work since Darien was born. Her parents had left the day before to take Darien and Nolen back to their home. 

“Admiral Slattery,” she announced formally to announce her presence, “What’s our status?”

Mike turned, his mouth curling into a grin as he took in her appearance. He’d gotten a week at home with her and the baby but then he had to get back to the war. “Jackson, we’re glad to have you back. Let me debrief you,” he offered, gesturing for her to follow him into the Situation Room. 

Haven followed and they both sat down at the table, neither able to hide their smiles. “Ok, so where are we with this war? I have been dying to get back to work,” she shared.

“We’re still looking for Alisha’s killer, her loving girlfriend Kelsi,” he began with a sarcastic tone, “Tom, the others, and the  _ James  _ are trying to take back Cuba and we’re really close.” He leaned forward, closer to her and placed his lips to hers, pulling back moments later, “I have been waiting to do that,” he confessed.

Haven smiled at him, reaching up and touching his cheek, “Me too. It’s been a very long six weeks. I loved my time with our babies, but I really missed my time with you. I wish it was a little quieter around here so we could…” she let her words linger in the air for him to pick up on her meaning.

A large grin crossed his face, “Now, that is something I would very much love to do, but you’re right. Things are way too insane right now. Maybe later,” he added, lowering his voice making his words come off even more seductive. “Are you ready to get into it?” he asked, changing the subject and standing while offering his hand.

Haven nodded, taking his hand as she joined him standing, “Yep, and I certainly do hope there’s a later,” she replied as the couple walked back into the chaos at the same moment when Kelsi arrived, surrendering herself. 

Mike showed Haven her station where she could keep in contact with Vulture team and then disappeared with Kelsi, Meylen by his side. 

 

“Is she talking?” Haven asked once Mike returned from the room where they’d set Kelsi up. 

He shook his head, “She said she wanted food so we’re waiting until after she eats. I can’t believe we have to give into these people’s demands when they’re terrorists,” his tone was exasperated. 

Haven reached for his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze, “Hopefully she’ll be willing to tell us who she gets her orders from and that can provide some new intel on this war. Chandler and his team took Cuba, so there’s a win,” she ended optimistically. 

Mike was going to comment on what she said but Meylen yelled out his name in a panic. Haven stood and followed Mike back into the conference room where they found Kelsi on the ground convulsing. 

“Get a medic!” Mike yelled out an order, rolling Kelsi on her side, “You don’t get to die like this,” she shook his head. 

Haven moved to the side so their EMT could enter and evaluate the situation. He said she needed immediate evac to a hospital causing Meylen to leave the room and call 911. 

Mike stood back up and moved to Haven’s side when Kelis recovered, fully, sitting up as if nothing had happened. 

“I thought you said she needed a hospital,” Slattery uttered, his voice low and threatening. 

The medic shrugged, “Sometimes these things resolve themselves but she’ll still need to go in because, most likely, it’ll occur again very soon,” he explained.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Haven leaned over and whispered to Slattery.

He turned his head towards hers and whispered back, “That this is a trap? Yes, I do.”

Others in command rankings joined Slattery and Jackson in the conference room just as they heards shots being fired. 

Mike jumped into action, flipping the table, “Everybody get down and behind this!”

Haven didn’t hesitate to join him. His arm, instinctively, wrapped around her waist. His plan was a smart one, but it didn’t take any time for the intruders to bring the group back out to the main room, kicking each person in the back of the legs to bring them to her knees, then zip tied their wrists behind their backs.

Haven felt the pain in her legs when it was her turn, but she refused to show weakness to these monsters. She caught a glance from Mike, his eyes asking her if she was alright. She gave him a nod, he returned with one of his own. She could see he was already starting to work on a plan to get the upper hand back. 

 

The first death, not from the initial invasion, came shortly after with the medic. Haven overheard his conversation with the man in charge, and he betrayed them because they’d threatened his child, but they’d killed his entire family anyway. 

Mike and Haven realized their goal after the medic’s fall, they wanted the President. 

“Officers, on your feet!” Octavio yelled. His men forced Haven and the others back to their feet and up the stairs and on their knees once more, outside the door where the President was safe, for the moment. 

Haven wanted to reach for Mike’s hand, but she knew revealing their relationship would only cause more harm then good. 

Octavio and his men worked with the security on the door while he spouted off all the reasons Tavo and his movement was so amazing. His hacker ran into trouble on the door when the power fluctuated for a moment. 

Mike stole a glance at Haven, exchanging a quick look to convey that someone wasn’t in this room and they might be the key. 

“Mr. President!” Octavio screamed at the door, “If you don’t come out, I’m going to start shooting your Officers!” 

Haven watched Octavio turn and look over the group before choosing his victim, a woman, and he shot her. Haven stayed silent, unable to speak, while Mike and the others shouted in protest. Octavio moved his attention to the people below and pulled the trigger several times more, killing another one of their fellow soldiers. 

“Ok, Mr. President,” Octavio began again, “I guess none of those people were important enough to save. How about this one?” he moved his gun and pointed it at Mike’s head. 

Haven inhaled her scream, fighting against every instinct in her body that was telling her to do something to protect her husband. Mike stared down the barrel of the gun, his expression unchanged. Haven was only able to exhale when the door opened and the President came out, offering himself to Octavio.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter takes a more ‘M’ turn. And, I’m sorry it took so long to update. I wasn’t sure where to go next since Haven had the baby. 

 

Octavio’s men brought Haven and the others back downstairs, lining everyone on both sides of the room, while they set up some kind of video. 

“You did good up there, baby,” Mike whispered quickly to Haven, taking a chance while no one was in earshot.

His compliment and pride in her ability to stop herself from trying to save him brought her back to that moment, even though it was just minutes ago, her eyes starting to tear up as she thought about it again. She began to rapidly blink her eyes to prevent any thing from escaping, relieved Mike had focused his attention back on the events unfolding before them. 

Octavio’s men lowered the Colombian flag and moved the President in front of it before beginning a live broadcast where they called out America for acts of terror, putting him on trial right there, live before the public. 

“What do you say to these accusations?” Octavio finally asked, after his drawn out monologue, directing the camera to show the President.

He shook his head, “I have nothing to confess. Everything you said was a lie.”

“Hm, perhaps you need some proper motivation,” Octavio replied, pulling Meylen to him, pointing his gun at Meylen’s head, “What do you have to say now?”

Haven had to resist closing her eyes because that would get her in that position next, but Meylen was her friend. They’d faced a great challenge together and she couldn’t believe this was possibly his fate. 

“Please don’t,” the President began to plead.

Admiral Meylen interrupted him, “Don’t even think of it, Sir. I swore an allegiance to my country and to my President and I’m prepared to die for either one. I won’t be the last person to die here today.”

Octavio shook his head and sent Meylen back to the line, knowing if he killed a Patriot displaying the kind of honor Meylen just had, it would hurt their cause. His next move was to put a noose around the President’s neck. “How about when it is your own life?” Octavio teased, “Will you confess now?”

The President resisted for a moment, but once the rope tightened, he began to cry and confess to all the lies Tavo wanted him to.

Haven snuck a glance at Mike and saw the disappointment across his face, she knew it because she felt it too. How could this man lead their country when his allegiance was clearly only to himself?

 

Slattery spent their time planting seeds of doubt in Kelsi’s mind hoping for a distraction that might give them a chance to get out of this mess. Haven shot a grin at Mike when Kelsi started blowing up at Octavio. 

Moments after the couple broke into a yelling match, an explosion went off by the door taking out some of Octavio’s men and allowed enough of a distraction that Mike was able to stand and wrap his arms around one of the guard’s necks, putting him to sleep. His shirt was untucked from his movements and Haven couldn’t help but be distracted for just a second by him, turned on.

Shaking herself back into the moment, Haven and the others jumped into action along with Mike before Meylen cut their zip ties, freeing them to truly fight. Meylen raced away from the group to get the President before they took him in their helicopter. 

Octavio made a break for it with Kelsi while Mike was fighting off other guards and Haven was helping to free the other hostages. She caught his eye as he signaled for her to go around the other hallway so they could cut Octavio and Kelsi off. 

Haven gave Mike a nod before she grabbed a gun off the ground and moved to her target, rounding each corner with her gun first to look for Octavio. 

Mike reached them first, Master Chief with him. When Haven reached from the opposite side, she watched in horror as Octavio used Kelsi as a human shield, shoving her body forward so he could get to the roof. 

Haven moved in to check on Kelsi while Mike raced after Octavio. Kelsi was dead as she hit the ground. 

 

Once the situation was under control, Mike and the President returned from the roof carrying Meylen’s body. 

“No,” Haven whispered her shock causing her to not even be able to cry or react, just stand there and watch as they put his body with the other casualties before covering them all with the American Flag. 

Mike made his way to Haven’s side once he was able to, his hand moving to rest on her lower back to comfort her while everyone was debriefed on the day’s events. After the meeting, Haven reached for Mike’s hand.

He looked down at her, “What’s up? How are you doing?”

“Me? How about you?” she answered with a question. This day took many of their friends.

Mike shook his head, “I can’t take the time to process this or grieve, not yet, not when we have a war to win. Tavo will pay for this,” he stated, his expression and tone equally dangerous.

Haven nodded, “I’m moving from shock into that feeling, but I have another emotion running through me. It’s been there since I saw that gun pointed at you,” she revealed, her words softening Mike’s fight ready mood. 

“What is it?” he asked, running his hand down her face, brushing her neck before letting it rest on her shoulder, his eyes piercing hers, only adding to what she felt.

Haven took a deep breath, “This really isn’t the appropriate time or place, but I have to have you,” her voice grew lower with each word, “Almost losing you makes me want to be as close as possible.”

Mike took in her words, “I don’t see a damn thing wrong with that,” he grasped her hand, “Follow me,” he whispered, leading her through Command until he opened the door to a small office.

They stepped inside where Haven turned to face Mike, pushing him back up against the door, locking it while taking his lips with her own. He ran his tongue across her lips until she parted them just enough to let him slip inside as he walked her back until her back was against the desk. 

Haven turned them, forcing Mike against the desk where she started undoing his belt, his button, and his zipper slowly, each step slower then the last, until she reached her goal and ran her hands into his boxers until she was gripping him in her palm. He held his breath, exhaling once she slid her hand back and forth, her hold solid. 

Haven locked eyes with Mike, his appreciative grin followed by an audible groan during her stroking only made her want him more. She release him and turned them again, hoisting herself onto the desk while slipping her pants off, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist, pulling his body onto hers. 

“No patience, Jackson?” he asked with a smirk before planting kisses along her neck. 

“It’s never been my strongest quality,” she gasped under his assault, removing her hands from his body to push herself up from the desk high enough for her to glide onto him, pulling him inside of her. Haven put her hands back on his face tugging him from her neck back to her lips. 

Mike started moving within her, his thrusts slow, deliberately torturing her with each motion he made. She broke the kiss, her head rolling back, letting out a moan, her body tightening around him, unable to move as pleasure washed over her. 

Slattery lost control watching her, jerking inside of her, pushing his body closer and closer to hers until their foreheads were touching, his eyes looking into hers while he finished, gasping for breath from the intensity of his orgasm. 

“See why I don’t like waiting?” Haven teased, a small giggle escaping her lips, causing him to smile, lost in the intimacy between them, taking away some of the pain from that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Eight weeks later....

 

Haven and Slattery were back on the  _ James _ along with the crew on their way to execute a mission that would end this war. 

Kara addressed everyone as they neared their target:

“Attention all hands. This is your Captain. We have now crossed south of the eighteenth parallel. In addition to the marines on board, we have three hundred more following us on  _ USS Michener _ . It’s our job to see to it that they make it safely to their destination. From this moment forward, all contacts -- surface, subsurface, and airborne -- are to be considered hostile. The battle before us will most likely alter the course of the war. The conflict that began in Mayport will end on the beaches of South America. And we will be victorious. That is all.”

Haven was listening to Kara’s speech from the Situation Room where she was with Sasha, Tom, Mike, and two marine commands looking for the right location to start their attack, their D-Day.

Tom was running the meeting, convinced Tavo would be near the town he was born, and grew up, in.  “He will be there, I can feel it,” he argued, “We just have to find a beach that won’t be heavily guarded or too rough for our teams to navigate.”

Sasha jumped in, moving to the maps spread out across the table, “According to our intel, Tavo has these beaches heavily guarded. Here and here,” she pointed out the locations, crossing them off of their list of possibilities.

Haven was about to point out a spot she’d noticed before the strategy session began but she was suddenly sick to her stomach, “Excuse me,” she pardoned herself from the meeting, racing to a bathroom.

As soon as she was through the door, Haven had to grab the trash can with both hands as she lost, what felt like, the entire contents of her stomach. She felt like she’d been vomiting forever when it finally subsided and she was able to walk to the sinks and clean herself up. 

Haven took a deep breath, wondering what had caused her sudden sickness, when she walked out of the restroom coming face to face with Slattery. 

“Everything alright?” he asked, the color drained from his face from concern.

Haven waved off his concern, “Yeah, I just got sick, but I feel much better now. Did you guys decide on the spot?” she changed the subject as a possible reason for her illness crossed her mind, while she was going over the timing in her head.

“Alright, you’ll let me know if you get sick again?” she nodded to his question so he continued, “We did find a beach. Tonight, Wolf, Green, Burk, and two of the marines are going out to scout it and set up for our attack tomorrow. Accompany me to the bridge?”

Haven smiled, “I’ll meet you there. I’ve just gotta run and check on a few things in the CIC real quick. Is that alright, Sir?” she teased, though she was actually going to stop by the ship’s doctor. 

“Of course,” he leaned down, stealing a quick kiss, “I’ll see you up there.”

 

Once Slattery was out of her line of sight, Haven made her way to medical where the ship’s new doctor was getting used to her new role. 

“XO Jackson,” Doctor Young greeted Haven, “How can I help you?”

Haven swallowed, finding herself the most nervous she’d ever been about this subject, “Well, I don’t think it’s possible, but can you take my blood and run a pregnancy test?” she blurted out her request.

Young smiled warmly, “That is not a problem, at all,” she added, “And, it doesn’t seem as unlikely as you may think. You’re young and healthy. You just gave birth to you daughter around fourteen weeks ago?” Haven nodded causing Young to add another question while she began the stick to draw blood. “Did you breastfeed at all?”

“For the first four weeks and then I stopped and transitioned her to formula since she’d be going with my parents,” Haven answered.

Young simply nodded as she disappeared to run the tests. Haven sat anxiously, running over the idea of having another baby so quickly in her head, getting more overwhelmed by the minute. 

Doctor Young entered the room, beaming, “Congratulations are in order. According to your levels, you’re between six and eight weeks along. Here are the vitamins you’ll need, though I don’t really need to tell you, you’re a pro.”

Haven took the vitamin bottle from her, her worry turning into shock, “Thanks Doctor,” she managed to say as she left to put the prenatals in her cabin before heading to the bridge.

 

Haven walked onto the bridge and moved beside Mike. She was about to ask him to step aside with her but her chance was interrupted by two of Gustavo’s ships on their radar. 

“Are you feeling better?” Mike asked before he engaged in problem solving, “You look more pale then you did earlier.” Haven could only give him a nod, thankful for the crisis to give her a little longer to prepare to share her news. 

She stood on the sidelines while Gator worked through a strategy that would’ve normally made Haven smile, getting them out of trouble. 

Tom looked at Mike, “We froggered,” he laughed, “Meet in fifteen to prep the team that’s going in tonight?”

Mike nodded, “I’ll be there.”

Haven inhaled hoping to blow all way all her anxiety when she released and grabbed Mike’s hand to get his attention. He looked at her, his expression tender, “What’s up?”

“Can I speak to you, alone, before you go get the team ready?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound as grave as she thought she did. 

“Always,” he replied, moving them into the Captain’s quarters off the bridge, “You never have to ask for time with me. I’m your husband, remember? What’s going on?” he asked again, his face showing worry. He’d never seen her look so afraid. 

Haven closed her eyes for a second, gathering herself, and then she began, “A few months ago I made you a promise and I want to make sure I am true to my word.”

“Haven,” he interrupted, his tone gentle, placing his hands on her arms, “There’s nothing you could tell me that should cause you to be this worked up. Just calm down and talk to me, babe.”

She nodded, “You’re right. Mike,” Haven paused one final time, “I’m pregnant. I was worried that might have been the reason for my sickness so I had the doctor test me right before I came to the bridge. So, on the plus side, I am telling you when I know,” she added on an optimistic note. 

Mike went silent once she finished and he seemed stuck that way. 

“Babe, please say something,” she urged, noticing he was supposed to be with Tom in five minutes. 

Mike shook off whatever was going on in his mind, “I’m sorry I went quiet. I was just thinking about what this mission is for and, I can’t lie, it scared the hell out of me, having you here before, but now. You’re expecting and we’re about to storm the beaches,” he explained his own anxiousness.

“I know,” Haven replied, “Now you get why I like to wait to tell you because there has never been a safe time for me to be pregnant since we’ve been together. But, you need to go help Tom get the team ready. We can talk about this more later, ok?”

Mike nodded, “Don’t get me wrong, I am thrilled at the idea of you being pregnant and another little one running around once we get back. It’s this mission that’s causing me not to be able to show that happiness, or even let myself really feel it,” he elaborated, not wanting to walk away from her making her feel like he didn’t want this baby.

“You’re good, Slattery,” she replied, “I’ll catch up with you in a little while. Go get our guys ready.”

 

A/N: I can’t believe there’s just one more episode left to write, ever… 


	12. Chapter 12

The Final Battle

 

Haven took her station in CIC the next morning while the invasion began. She and Mike had stayed mostly silent since her revelation the night before, but they could worry about that later. She had to focus on the battle ahead and listen for threats upon the water. 

The battle started fast and bloody. “Good morning Columbia,” Mike said before switching on his headset to start comms with the helo. Haven caught a grin from him just before he began giving orders causing her to feel a sense of calm she really needed. 

Within thirty minutes, the beach was theirs. Haven smiled with pride before something caught her ear. “Tom, I’ve got something,” she signaled calling him over. 

“The teams have disbursed to find Tavo,” Tom finished what he was saying before he made his way to Haven, “What do you have Jackson?”

She pulled off her headset and passed it to him, “Pretty sure it’s a Corvette class. She doesn’t know we’re here yet.”

Tom listened, nodding in agreement before he gave a command plan to lure the ship into thinking we were on the run, firing on them once they were on our false trail. 

“That sounds a lot like something Tex would have thought up,” Haven noted, gaining a look from Tom. A look heavy with regret. 

“You’re right, Jackson,” he finally said as the crew put the plan in motion, “And that’s exactly why it’s going to work.”

Mike heard Haven’s comment about Tex and moved by her side, “You ok? You haven’t mentioned Tex in a long time. You never really processed his death.”

She reached out and grasped onto his hand, giving it a squeeze, “This isn’t the time to talk about proper grieving, but I promise I am ok. It just made me think of him,” she admitted.

Slattery gave her a nod as she put her headset back on to listen for any change that would indicate their plan was working. 

“Sir, it’s working,” Haven announced.

“Fire,” Tom ordered.

Their attack worked and they sunk the Corvette almost too easily. Haven stood from her station to look over the maps to mark where the teams were disbursing on land and the location of the ship they sank. Her position also put her next to Slattery, which she always considered a plus. 

Suddenly, the ship shook with such force Haven lost her balance, falling to the ground until she felt Mike’s arm wrapped around her waist to stop her, his other arm holding onto the ship to keep them both up.

“What the hell was that?” Mike asked once everyone regained themselves.

Tom shook his head, “The battleship. We need to get to the bridge.”

Mike and Haven followed Tom just as another hit came within inches of the  _ James _ . 

 

“What’s our status?” Tom asked immediately. 

While Kara and Gator were giving him an update, the ship took another hit. 

Haven gripped Mike’s hand, “She’s sinking, isn’t she?” she whispered, her heart heavy for  _ Nathan James _ , their ship, the last ship.

“Most likely,” he replied while they watched the crew go over reports.

Gator spoke, “We have no weapons, no radar, and we’re sinking.”

Kara looked around the room, each face saying what no one wanted to voice, their ship was done. She’d fought the good fight long enough and she couldn’t take anymore. 

“Captain,” Mike said softly, “It’s time.”

Kara nodded, the tone solemn among each of them. She grabbed the intercom and made the announcement no Captain ever wants to make. “All hands, abandon ship immediately. I repeat, abandon ship.”

Haven and the others performed the necessary actions before evacuating. Mike placed his hand on her lower back, “It’s time to board our ship. C’mon.” He could see a tear in her eye threatening to fall. “I know,” he added sympathetically, his heart sinking for their ship too.

Haven followed Mike, boarding their boat along with Kara, Master Chief, and Gator. As they sailed away from the  _ James _ , Mike looked away from Haven for the first time since they’d left the ship.

“Where’s Tom?” he asked.

Kara answered, “He refused to be apart of ship’s company.”

Haven felt her heart sink even further, knowing exactly where Chandler was. 

“Does anyone have eyes on Chandler?” Mike asked in the walkie, receiving unanimous nos. 

Haven wrapped her arm around Mike’s turning back to face their ship, listening to Slattery try to talk to Tom through the walkie. 

“Babe, he’s not going to listen,” she interrupted him, pointing at the Battleship, “That’s his Moby Dick.”

“Damn that book,” Mike grunted.

They watched as the  _ James  _ sped forward making a direct course for the enemy ship. Haven wanted to close her eyes but she couldn’t look away, even as their ship’s journey ended in an explosion, taking the Battleship with her.

“No,” Mike said almost below his breath. After a few minutes, he looked at the navigator, “Change direction. We have to see if he made it.”

“Do you think he jumped?” Haven asked, her voice showing a hint of hope, not wanting to believe if the chances were low. 

Mike shrugged, “You never know with Tom Chandler.”

The team began looking through the blue waves for any sign of Tom. By some miracle, they spotted him, treading water. 

Mike’s face transformed from despair to pure beaming as they sailed forward to pull Tom aboard. 

“How’d you pull that off?” Haven asked, once Tom was safe and out of the water. 

Tom grinned in a way she hadn’t seen in a long while, “I saw Tex. He said he’s proud of you and he misses you. He told me to make sure you name this next kid after him, too,” he finished, his mouth broken out into a full smile.

Mike moved to Haven’s side, “You told Tom we’re expecting?”

Haven shook her head, “No, I didn’t.”

The End


End file.
